elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reman Mevavius
Reman Mevavius is an Imperial member of the Gold Coast Trading Company. He is first found at The Eight Blessings in Kvatch, where he is looking to hire help in discovering the true identity of the Sweetroll Killer. He is later encountered again, fatally wounded this time, at the Gold Coast Trading Company office in Anvil. He became one of the victims of the killer himself and, after revealing his identity, will perish. Interactions The Sweetroll Killer After reading A Call to the Worthy, the Vestige goes to the inn in Kvatch to receive more info from Reman Mevavius. Dialogue "You look rather well … equipped. Your weapons, of course. Don't want to get booted from an establishment for using the wrong words again. Are you here about my notice? If that's the case, you're the first suitable candidate to approach me." :Yes. I'm curious about the notice you posted. "I do hope your curiosity turns into acquiescence. For the job, of course. I'd never mean to imply anything else. I need to stop a murderer. Now before you say, "A murderer? Just point me in the right direction," I have to admit it's not that simple." ::I think you need to explain this to me. "Yes, let me explain. This killer announces his intentions long before he strikes, putting the fear of mer and men in his victims. You'd think with a warning they could avoid their fate. But alas, no. All dead." :::How does the killer announce his intentions? "In the most heinous manner imaginable—a message in an innocent sweetroll! Now he's targeted my associates. This scroll lists everyone who's recently received the threatening pastry. Talk to them and learn their connection before the killer strikes!" ::::I'll talk to them and see what I can find out. "Discover the link that connects these individuals and you'll find their murderer—hopefully while they're still alive. Do this for me and I promise you'll like the reward I'm offering. Gold isn't the only favor I'm willing to provide." :::::You mentioned that some of the people on the list are associates of yours? "I'm a respected member of the Gold Coast Trading Company. When I heard that a number of my most trusted associates—as well as other individuals in the area—received one of these tainted sweetrolls, I knew I had to do something." ::::::How did you find out about this killer and his sweetrolls? "Word gets around. There have been rumors of this 'Sweetroll Killer' for quite some time, but when one of my associates wound up dead after receiving a delicious baked good, I started making the connection." :::::::So the sweetrolls are poisonous? "Not in the least. They really are delicious! No, what makes them so insidious are the tiny notes they contain—a veiled threat and a prediction of impending doom! It's ruining our profits, my tasty friend. And that's something I can't abide." :::::Has anyone else approached you about this job? "Oh, it's been nothing but a parade of beggars and unworthy miscreants, I assure you! If the lots of those ugly ogrim lovers were on that list, I guarantee I wouldn't be offering this reward. You, on the other hand, seem to be perfect for the job!" ::::::Why not go to the Kvatch Guard or the Order of the Hour about this? "Deputized thugs and warrior priests? No thank you! I already have more than enough hands in my gold pouch, what with the demands of business and all. Besides, I'd rather keep this between you and me. It's so much more … intimate, don't you agree?" :::::Intimidate Keep talking like that and you'll have more than one murderer to worry about. "My sincerest apologies! I didn't mean to offend you. I guess some people wouldn't be satisfied with all the gold in Anvil or my huge …." ::::::What did you say? "Nothing! Nothing! Duly noted! I promise never to make such implications again! Is there anything else you want to ask about before you start hunting the murderer?" Reman may be found at the second level of the Gold Coast Trading Company branch in Anvil. "This is your fault. I never should have hired you. What was I thinking? Because of you, the killer decided that I was a threat. Sent my own sweetroll with a message inside. Then she cut me with her poisoned blade. Now I'm dying. Because of you." :The killer targeted you, too? "I found her on one of my trading expeditions. She talked of visions. How they helped her shape the ripples of fate. Crazy talk. But useful. You understand? I could point her at a target. Like an arrow. Set her loose and watch them die." ::The Sweetroll Killer works for you? "Not any more. Obviously. You mentioned my name. Shouldn't have done that. She knows I betrayed her. Knows I sent you to eliminate her. Hid my involvement in all this. I knew it the moment I arrived in Anvil and saw the sweetroll waiting for me." :::Tell me who the killer is and where I can find her! "You met her. The gardener. She has a farmhouse … southeast of Anvil … but she won't be there for long. I'm dying. And it's your fault. I hope you realize … I'm not going to pay you for this …." ::::Reman? Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Trading Company Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Anvil Characters Category:Online: Authors